Origin of Gitchi Gitchi Goo
by Dallimater
Summary: Where would Phineas have gotten the lyrics to the song Gitchi Gitchi Goo, and how would that same song change his and Isabella's life together? Find out! Phinbella one-shot. Ferb is a little OOC in this. Hope you enjoy!


**I had this story stuck in my head for a while, just had to get it out :3**

**Phineas and Ferb characters (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

* * *

"Hey Phineas." A sweet girl with midnight tresses chirped. "Wha'cha doin?"

Phineas Flynn, young inventor and most oblivious boy on the planet, looked up and smiled.

"Hey Isabella, today we were going to make Perry his own mansion, but he wandered off as usual. So I guess we are just doing nothing."

"Cool."

For the rest of the day, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella played in Isabella's pool located in her backyard.

"Hey! Small children!" Candace yelled irritably as she walked into the backyard. "Mom says its dinner, so chop-chop."

Phineas smiled. "Alright. Com'on Ferb. Bye Isabella."

"Bye Phineas. Gitchi Gitchi Goo." She called out after her crush.

Phineas turned around, slightly confused but intrigued.

"Gitchi gitchi goo? What does that mean?"

Ferb also seemed confused.

Isabella blushed madly.

"Erm, nothing. See you tomorrow." She got out of the pool.

"Ok bye." He waked out and motioned for Ferb to come, but Ferb gave Phineas the 'wait here' look and walked after Isabella.

Isabella started to dry herself off when Ferb rounded the corner.

She tilted her head in curiosity.

"What's up Ferb?" She asked, not expecting him to say much.

"What did those words mean?" He asked.

She turned to him in surprise and started to blush again.

"What did what mean?" She asked with fake cluelessness.

Ferb rolled his eyes.

Isabella thought he was acting very out of character.

"Gitchi Gichti Goo." He repeated her words.

"Oh, those words… well they kinda mean 'I love you'."

Ferb smirked. "And you said that to Phineas."

Isabella nodded.

"To bad he couldn't have understood that, because I would have just loved to see his reaction."

The girl smiled. "I would have loved to see it too, but I just can't say the actual 'I love you' to his face, that's why I made those words. Promise you won't tell him!"

"I pinky promise." He answered, and they entwined their pinkies while laughing.

"See ya later." He said as he walked home.

Isabella sighed and headed inside.

But little did the two know that a certain oblivious and red haired inventor was hiding in the bushes, and that he had heard everything, and that he wasn't so oblivious anymore, and that he too… had a crush on someone even before he just found out.

He smiled. "I know what I'm going to do tomorrow.

(This takes place in the episode 'Flop Stars')

The next day Phineas and Ferb were planning to become One-Hit-Wonders.

"Alright Ferb, that's about it. All we need are back-up singers and a song. How about you get the singers, and I write the song."

Ferb gave a thumbs up and ran out of the backyard.

"Yes, and I have the most perfect song." He muttered to himself with a sly smile.

(Right before performing)

"Thank you for joining us." Phineas announced to the Fireside girls.

"Anything for you Phineas." Isabella said sweetly, making him blush.

"Ok so, all of you are the backup singers, or as I like to call, the Ferbettes."

"What are the lyrics?" Gretchen asked, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose

"You'll catch on as we sing." Phineas said.

The girls nodded and Phineas heard the announcer calling out their names.

"Alright everyone, places!" Phineas called out.

The Fireside Girls took their places behind the microphones while Phineas was placed in front of them and Ferb on the keyboard.

Soon the music started and Phineas smiled in excitement.

"Ladies and gentleman, the Ferbettes! I'm Phineas and this is Ferb, and we're gonna sing you a song."

(**Phineas**, _Ferbettes_, Candace, _**All**_)

**Bow chika bow wow,**

_That's what my baby says_

**Mow mow mow**

_And my heart starts pumpin'_

**Chika chika chu whop**

_Never Gonna Stop_

_**Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You**_

When Isabella heard the last line she paled and almost fell over.

_Where did Phineas learn what those words mean?!_ Isabella thought.

Her first guess would be Ferb, but when she looked at him he seemed surprised also.

She was so embarrassed, she just wanted to run off the stage, but that would make things even worse, so she just stayed.

**My baby's got her own way of talking**

**Whenever she says something sweet**

**And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin'**

**Though my vocabulary's incomplete**

**And though it may sound confusing**

_Oooh_

**Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight**

**But I never feel like I'm losing**

_Loosing_

**When I take the time to translate**

**Here's what I'm talking 'bout**

**Bow chika bow wow,**

_That's what my baby says_

**Mow mow mow**

_and my heart starts pumpin'_

**Chika chika chu whop**

_Never Gonna Stop_

_**Gitchi Gitchi Goo means that I Love You**_

**Well I don't know what to do**

_I don't know what to do_

**But I think I'm getting through**

_I think I'm getting through_

**'Cause when I say I Love You**

_I Say I Love You_

**She says I Gitchi Gitchi Goo You Too!**

_Gitchi Gitchi Goo you too!_

**Gitchi Gitchi Goo you too!**

_Gitchi Gitchi Goo you too!_

**Don't need a Dictionary**

**Bow chika bow wow,**

_That's what my baby says_

**Mow mow mow**

_and my heart starts pumpin'_

**Chika chika chu whop**

_Never Gonna Stop_

_**Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You**_

**Bow chika bow wow,**

That's what my baby says

**Mow mow mow**

and my heart starts pumpin'

**Chika chika chu whop**

Never Gonna Stop

_**Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You**_

_**Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You**_

_**Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You Baby, Baby, BABY!**_

Baby, baby, baby, baby,

_**Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You!**_

Everyone threw their hats and cheered loudly as they took a bow and the curtain dropped.

Once the curtain touched the floor Isabella ran off the stage, leaving a confused troop behind.

She grabbed her purse quickly and headed for an exit at the side of the mall that lead to a small ally.

The door creaked loudly as she closed it behind her and she rushed through the narrow walkway, determined to get home before she was spotted by one of her friends.

"Isabella wait!" She heard someone call.

She cringed at that voice, it was his voice.

But she kept walking.

"Isabella!"

When he arrived next to her she made her hair fall in front of her face like a curtain.

"Isabella please."

She felt a warm hand wrap around her shoulder to keep her in place.

The other hand had moved her hair behind her ear so gently it made her blush.

"Why did you run?"

The concern in his face made her tear up in guilt.

"Oh Phineas, I-I ran b-because I thought you would hate m-me!" She cried.

He smiled. "Why would I ever hate you?"

"Because, didn't you find out that I love you?"

He nodded.

"See? I wouldn't blame you if you didn't w-want to see me again." She stuttered.

"Oh Isabella." Phineas breathed and pulled her into a hug.

"I would never hate you." He whispered into her ear as she cried in his shoulder.

"In fact. Gitchi Gitchi Goo you too."

The sound of those words made her heart stop, made her crying stop, made her thinking stop.

She pulled away from him.

"You-you, you love m-?" She couldn't finish her sentence as the words got stuck in her throat.

Phienas smiled and nodded.

Without hesitation he pulled her into something that she wouldn't think would happen for years now, let alone happen from Phineas.

What she was pulled into warmed her heart all they way to her core, giving her goosebumps as fireworks spun everywhere.

What was pulled into she wished it could last forever, and it felt like it did.

She was pulled into a kiss.

Isabella wrapped her arms around Phineas' neck to deepen the kiss as Phineas placed his on her waist.

"Isabella! Where are you?!" Someone yelled as she walked into the ally.

"ISABEL-oh." That someone, Gretchen, stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her best friend and her best friend's crush, kissing.

Fortunately the kiss didn't falter one bit when Gretchen had called for Isabella, they were too wrapped up in what they were doing.

Gretchen squealed to herself and ran inside to tell the others.

When the door closed the two broke apart.

Phineas smiled. "I love you Isabella."

She smiled back. "Gitchi Gitchi Goo you too Phineas."

* * *

**Phinbella 4ever!**

**hope y'all enjoyed and REVIEW!**


End file.
